Presence and Well-being
by raffinit
Summary: Jane seems to be having a bad day. She knows why - but she doesn't really know WHY. The rest of them have the sneaky suspicion it has something to do with a certain blonde Medical Examiner. Rizzles [Repost]
1. presence and wellbeing

**Bringing this back because I've fallen back in love with these idiots and I want to do everything in my physical capabilities to mash them together and GET MARRIED ALREADY, DAMN IT.**

**Presence and Well-being: Jane's having a bad day.**

* * *

Jane Rizzoli leapt up from her desk with a growl, marching out of the bullpen with a determined slam of the door. It was a shitty as fuck day, beginning from the very moment she decided to open her goddamn eyes all the way to her goddamn case. Fuck it all, fuck it all _hard_. She didn't need it all; she didn't need any of it. She shoved the door off the BPD open, not caring as it banged hard against the wall as she disappeared outside.

Korsak and Frost shared a look. They had been expecting it all day, and they were counting down the seconds before Raging Rizzoli imploded on herself. She had walked into the PD with the darkest look on her face they'd seen since Hoyt. They'd tried everything they could to snap her out of it; jokes, teases, gentle inquiries of why, but all the tan woman had done was glare dangerously at them as soon as they were within range of her.

They decided it was best to let it sit before she decided she needed to shoot something to vent.

It was an accumulation of her week; a progression from bad to worst to _why is she even coming in_. Her temper was shorter, her eyes dark and clouded with seven devils waiting to be unleashed.

It was, in short, one hell of a fucking bad day for Jane Rizzoli.

"You want to get this, or do I get the honors?" Korsak quipped at the young partner, motioning to the black office phone in his hand.

Frost gave him a dry smile. "I'll get page Dr. Isles."

* * *

Jane was huffing and puffing at herself when Maura pushed the BPD doors open, growling and pacing the street like a caged lion. The blonde ME sighed at the sight - Jane was flexing her hands again. It was a psychosomatic reaction to stress; they only ever hurt when Jane was highly strung, and as of late, Jane had been incredibly on edge. It worried her to think of how long Jane had been keeping the pain a secret - she never did like being fussed about.

"Jane," she called to the detective softly.

Instead of replying, the dark haired detective snarled at her, and increased the speed of her pacing. Jane walked up and down the street, stalking the pavement so dangerously that pedestrians crossed the street rather than dare approach her. Maura could see the thunderous look on her best friend's face, like everyone else, but she saw something else there too.

Uncertainty.

"Jane," she tried again, firmer this time. As genteel as people assumed her to be, Maura had a spine of steel when it came to handling Jane Rizzoli where others had no spine at all. She moved down the steps in her Louboutin red bottomed heels, striding carefully over to the silently blustering woman, stopping just short of where Jane seemed to have designated as her pacing space. Maura thought of commenting on how the continuous pattern of her strides would scuff her boots, but decided against it.

She knew Jane hated Googletalk when she was mad.

Instead she waited until Jane gave the air a solid looking punch and slumped against her cruiser, breathing heavily still. She waited another moment before she spoke. "Do you want to talk about it?" she asked the detective gently, watching with her hazel eyes in mild concern when Jane did nothing but sigh heavily. Much like a petulant, but troubled child. She stepped up to the woman, lowering her gaze until she could see Jane gnawing on her lower lip from under her mass of dark curls.

Maura reached out for Jane's anxiously flexing hands, grasping them in her hands gently, thumbs stroking the scars. She offered Jane a warm smile when the detective hazarded a look in her direction, and watched as the woman visibly relaxed. "Are you ready to talk about it yet?" she questioned again, stepping closer to the detective as Jane straightened off the cruiser and leaned down over her.

Jane grumbled something under her breath, but made no move to pull away. When she received the Maura Isles _'and what part of the English language is that actually considered a response' _look, Jane looked up at the sky with a huff. "It's stupid," she told the ME, her low voice uncharacteristically hoarse. She hadn't had a good night's sleep in weeks, and the coffee she was downing like air was beginning to take its toll on her throat.

"It must be something if it bothers you this much," Maura countered, staring up at her expectantly, hands still stroking Jane's hands. It was almost a reflex; a built in habit of hers.

The detective frowned. "Everything bothers me, remember? You're the head; I'm the heart." She gave Maura a self-deprecating smile.

Maura scoffed. "That doesn't mean what bothers you doesn't matter," she chided. Shooting Jane a stern look, a look she knew Jane couldn't disobey, she stood straight in her heels and waited for the woman to reluctantly meet her gaze. "Tell me."

Jane made a show of sighing heavily, as if telling her this would somehow burden her for the rest of her life, but mustered a crack of a smile when Maura chuffed at her. She shifted on her feet, suddenly aware of how close Maura was standing to her, and how intimate it must have seemed to people; Maura holding her hands. Once again that feeling of deadweight dropped back on her chest, and Jane shook her curls back as she offered Maura a smile she didn't feel.

"It's nothing, Maur. It's just one of those days," she assured her, giving the ME's soft hands a reassuring pat. She hated 'one of those days'. For Jane, it was worst than the usual bad days - for a woman who wouldn't hesitate to insure her gut for a million dollars, having bad days was like having the world strapped to you like a time bomb. If you so much as breathed wrong, the whole world came tumbling down into dust.

Maura stared up at her face, a dubious frown on her mouth as Jane did her best not to just give in and moan to the woman just how shitty her day had been. Maura didn't need to hear that - she was around dead bodies all day. That alone trumped Jane's worst day.

"I don't believe you." Now it was Maura's turn to sound like a stubborn child.

Jane smiled endearingly at the woman. She wrapped an arm around Maura's shoulders and squeezed her tight, feeling the weight start to lift. "I'm okay, Maur," she whispered down to the woman, smiling earnestly now. She didn't know why it happened, nor did she know how, but Jane's shitty day suddenly began to look brighter. "Come on, let's go see Ma and get some coffee." As she led the woman back up the stairs, she paused at the top when a thought struck her.

_"Hey, did you know this is the first time today we've seen each other?"_

* * *

**If you don't remember, Presence and Well-being was my first ever Rizzoli and Isles fic, which I took down a while ago. It's a three/four(?) part fic, which might go a little longer, but it resolves into Rizzles, so anticipate that!**

**(May or may not indulge into some sexy times to hurhur) Reviews would be lovely, if you have the spare time or if there's something specific you'd want to read!**


	2. bedroom hymns

**I forgot to mention that this should probably take place somewhere between mid-season 1 and season 2. Consider this an offering for how slow _Baby Makes Three_ is going with the Rizzles.**

* * *

On the bright side, Jane had climbed out of her little rut in the afternoon, and was more or less approachable from then on. Frankie had seen his big sister in the One Division cafe with Maura, and also saw the first smile of the week on Jane's face - and hauled ass over to Frost and Korsak to report.

"It's about time," Korsak grunted in relief, when Frankie had appeared like an eager puppy dog with the news. "Jane's broken five pencils today sittin' around murderin' all of us with those eyes of hers."

Frost chuckled. "That's the magic touch Dr. Isles has with her - you'd never think Jane was such a hard-ass if you saw her with Maura."

Ever grateful of the Chief Medical Examiner's friendship with the surly detective, the rest of the BPD breathed many sighs of relief for not having to walk on eggshells around her anymore, but they were still cautious. While she wasn't still threatening to shoot them for looking at her, they could tell that the detective was bothered by something else.

Thankfully for them, she decided to keep it to herself.

But unfortunately for Jane, it kept sleep from her.

She sighed for the fifth time as she turned over in bed, punching her pillow as she flipped it onto its cold side. Her bedside clock flashed single-digit numbers at her mockingly, and Jane scowled at it. She turned over onto her back and sighed again.

_Why couldn't she sleep_? Her body and mind were exhausted by the sheer effort it took to lock their guy up, and yet her brain hadn't gotten the memo of shutting down for the night and letting her sleep. She couldn't understand it - how did Maura become such an important part of her life?

The detective huffed irritably, finally giving up the effort of sleeping and instead got up to pace her bedroom. Jo Friday whined curiously from her dog bed, and watched as her owner shuffled back and forth. "What is wrong with me?" Jane hissed, running her hand through her tumble of curls, throwing her head back and blowing a breath at the ceiling.

"First, she makes me eat those stupid healthy things, AND THEN she makes me buy those stupid fancy shirts because 'my wardrobe is atrocious'. AND THEN, AND THEN, she made me cut down on my coffee! COFFEE! Like any cop could freaking function without the nectar of the Gods." Jane threw her hands up, groaning as she ran them down her face. "Come on, Jo, I mean, she practically _runs _my life! I should be mad at her, not – not missing her! I mean – _what _am I even thinking?!"

Jane let out a frustrated growl and flopped down onto her bed, rattling the frame. She couldn't wrap her head around it – Jane Rizzoli was not a pushover, and never was. People had sustained bloody noses trying to force their hand on her, and yet the petite ME seemed to have her wrapped around her little finger. If she didn't want to do something, she didn't. She wasn't one of those women who _obeyed_.

And yet.

Another growl escaped her lips, and Jane turned over in bed, her eyes catching sight of her phone sitting almost suggestively by her bedside. Her dark eyes flashed with uncertainty and frustration, hands twitching to reach for the phone. She reached out, hesitated, reached out again, and pulled away before she swore at herself and reached up to snatch the phone off the bedside table.

"Maura," she husked into the phone when crooning voice sounded. "Can I come over?"

* * *

Maura stood waiting in her doorway, frowning softly in concern when the ever familiar figure walked up her driveway, Jo Friday tucked under her arm and dressed in her pajama pants and a loose shirt. Jane had a tendency of calling for her when the nightmares got too extreme, seeking out the ME to hold in bed while she struggled to chase the images away. It was a duty Maura took very seriously; Jane trusted her as the closest confidant, and Maura was always waiting for her with a shot of bourbon, a warm bed and open arms.

"Are you alright?" she asked the woman as Jane stepped up to her, reaching out to stroke her arm gently. The crease in her brow deepened when Jane seemed to flinch against her touch, but Maura said nothing as Jane mumbled something about not being able to sleep.

Jane shifted Jo in her hold. Maura's hand on her arm had left lingering warmth there that she found she desperately missed. Instead the stubborn detective shook her head and brushed past the ME and walked into her fancy abode. Completely ignoring the turtle – _tortoise, whatever – _Jane deposited Jo Friday in the kitchen, where she scooped up the waiting shot of bourbon and downed it.

Maura stepped into the kitchen as Jane was wiping her mouth with the back of her hand. Her hazel eyes were soft with concern and curiosity as she regarded her best friend, wondering just what was it that had Jane so riled up. A fleeting thought of Hoyt crossed her mind, but Maura immediately clamped down on it. Hoyt was in prison, far away from them. They were safe; Jane was safe.

But still, Maura knew not to push. "You don't have to tell me if you don't want to," she soothed the detective, approaching Jane and laying a hand on the woman's arm. She smiled warmly at Jane's wide dark eyes and startled expression. "Maybe you'll feel better if you lay down."

Jane didn't need to be told twice, and made a beeline for Maura's bedroom. After the first Hoyt attack, Jane never slept in the guest room; she was always in the master bedroom, always holding Maura tight. She plopped down on her 'side' of the bed but made no move to lay down, instead sitting there at the edge, elbows on her knees and staring at her feet. What was she doing here? Why was she sleeping in the same bed as her best friend? When did her life begin to revolve around Maura? How did she let herself so close? Could she really not survive without Maura?

"Jane?"

Maura reached out with a gentle hand to touch her shoulder, but immediately recoiled when Jane jumped. "I'm sorry," she said swiftly, sitting back on her thighs as Jane sighed and ran a hand over her weary face. Maura was now more than just a little worried for her friend, and throwing caution to the wind, reached out again and grasped Jane's bony shoulder in her hand. Pulling the detective in her direction slightly, Maura leaned over and looked Jane in the eye, openly expressing her concern now. "Jane, please tell me what's wrong. I'm…I'm worried for you." She reached out with her free hand to clasp Jane's, hoping the physical contact would remind Jane that she wasn't as alone as she thought she was.

"This isn't like you," she told the detective honestly. "Has something happened at home? Is your family okay? Is it Tommy?"

"_How much do I mean to you?"_

The woman blinked, stunned at the low thrum of Jane's voice and the question. Maura tilted her head thoughtfully, waiting as Jane begrudgingly turned to face her; they now sat facing each other on her bed, hands locked between them. "I don't understand," Maura confessed, searching Jane's piercing dark eyes for an answer. When she found nothing but stubborn insistence, Maura considered her answer. "You mean a lot to me, Jane. You mean more to me than a lot of things, actually. I've never had a best friend like you; I've never had a best friend period." She smiled at Jane affectionately. "I love you, Jane. That's how much you mean to me."

"Could you live without me?"

Maura frowned. "Jane, where is this all going?"

Jane gripped her hands tighter, eyes pleading with her. "Answer me, Maur. Could you live without me in your life? Could you survive the day without seeing me?" she demanded; her low voice now touched around the edges with an almost hysterical husk.

The ME was becoming increasingly flabbergasted, shifting uncertainly. "Jane, is there something you're not telling me? Are you alright?"

Shaking her head, Jane released one of Maura's hands to brush her curls out of her face. "I'm fine, Maura. I just – I just need you to answer me, okay? Please?" She stared at the blonde beseechingly.

Maura bit her lip, silent for a moment. "Of course not," she said eventually. When Jane stared at her wordlessly, she sighed. "Jane, we spend almost twenty hours a day together. We work together, we have dinner together; we spend most of our free time together. You're my closest, dearest friend, and whenever I'm away from you I – I feel like I've lost my way somehow. I feel like there's a part of me missing. If anything were to happen to you, I – I -," she sighed. "I wouldn't know what to do with myself."

They sat there in silence for a long moment, neither saying anything as Maura waited patiently for Jane to absorb just what she had said. Every word was true; Jane was Maura's other half in ways that completed her holistically. Even with Jane's temper and snide remarks, Maura found that she couldn't actually imagine a life without Jane Rizzoli in it.

"I…I know why I was so…weird today." Jane pulled away from Maura's hands and propped her knee up, resting her elbow on it as she ran a hand through her thick curls. She was really considering cutting it short, but she remembered that Maura loved her hair long, and the thought disappeared. Instead she focused on the issue at hand, and inhaled heavily. She glanced up at Maura's patient face and swallowed her nerves. It was now or never.

"I…missed you."

At Maura's surprised look, Jane continued in a hurry. "We didn't see each other in the morning because I was late, and then I missed the autopsy too because I got held back at the crime scene. I mean, I texted you to let you know I was gonna be late, but it's not the same." She shook head, whether it was to emphasize her point or to mock her clinginess, she wasn't sure. "I hadn't _seen _you all day. I didn't get to look at you, see what you wore, make sure you'd had breakfast or lunch. I didn't get to do all that, and it just – it wasn't right!"

Throughout Jane's rant, Maura seemed to exude a knowing sort of calmness. Ah, she should've seen it coming. It was only a natural reaction to treading in unfamiliar territory. She knew Jane had always been a loner sort, a person completely in control of her life; her emotions. Having her as what was usually considered a life partner while not actually a life partner, must have thrown Jane into a loop.

A small smile pulled at her lips as Jane let out a frustrated sigh, and she reached over to stroke the Italian's strong cheek. When Jane raised her eyes to her, Maura smiled softly and stroked her thumb across Jane's high cheekbones. "Jane, are you uncomfortable with how you feel towards me?" she asked the detective calmly, brushing a lock of behind her ear.

When Jane did nothing but blink at her in bewilderment, Maura chuckled lowly. "I understand that you're not used to feeling these things towards a woman, and I can assure you that it's perfectly normal, Jane. You have nothing to fear."

"No." Jane shook her head vehemently. "No, Maura, that's – that's not the point!" She pulled Maura's hand into hers, clutching it to her chest. She could see right through Maura – she knew that Maura was going to make this a small thing, that it was just 'a little crush' or 'platonic partnership'. Jane Rizzoli did _not _do things in such a casual manner.

"Maura, I've had these feelings for a woman before. I know what this is; I know it pretty damn well." She huffed. "The problem, Maura, is that I don't _want _to miss you. I don't want reason _to _miss you. I want to spend every moment of every freaking day with you, because I freaking love you. I love you so much I think I might have to kill myself if I lost you."

There, it was out in the open. Everything Jane had tried so hard to keep secret, to hide away and deny and protect with her life; it was laid bare on Maura's Egyptian cotton sheets. She lowered Maura's hand and scooted back away from her, not daring to look at her face. The stillness of the ME bothered her, shook her very core, and Jane twitched to get up and run out of the room; out of the house.

Just as she moved to get out of the bed, she felt Maura's hands on her face….

…and her lips on her mouth.


	3. all this and heaven too

**Short chapter is short, but we're leading up to the awesome(?) sexy times in a minute!**

* * *

Jane fell into the kiss, like she was meant to kiss Maura for the rest of her life. Her hands tumbled into honey blonde curls and cupped soft supple skin, clinging onto the woman like her life depended on it. Maura's tongue trailed along her lower lip, and Jane couldn't help the moan that escaped her throat. _God_, the ME was such an amazing kisser….

Presently they separated, both women heaving breaths of air as their lungs burned and their hearts pounded in their chests. Maura's soft body was pressed against her tight, tense frame, and Jane had to physically resist the urge to push the ME back onto the plush bed and have her wicked way with her. Instead her mind reeled with the thoughts of the aftermath of their kiss; of the implications behind kissing her best friend breathless.

She wanted this. She wanted this bad. But she didn't want it if it wasn't what Maura wanted.

"Maura…." The heady croak of her voice sent an involuntary shiver down Maura's spine, and Jane reached out to her. Grasping her hand tightly, Jane led her back down onto the bed, once again in their position across each other. But instead of stroking her hand, Maura reached up and ran her thumb along Jane's lips, wiping away the marks of her lipstick on the detective's mouth.

"Rouge is a very nice color on you," Maura whispered. Her skin was flushed a rosy pink, her lipstick gone and her hair in a delicious tousle; Maura Isles had never looked so fucking _delicious._

Jane swallowed thickly, throat suddenly desert dry. It was taking all her strength not to pin the ME down and make sweet love to her; something Jane had dreamt of doing for a while now. "Babe, I need you to be sure," she said. "I need to know this – me and you -; I need to know this isn't on a whim." Sighing, Jane ran a hand through her hair, cursing her insecurities and self-deprecating nature. There was no way a woman like Maura Isles would want to be with her.

"I – It's just – I don't come from the same world as you do, Maur. I didn't go to fancy boarding schools or college. I'm not the sharpest tool in the shed, and I dress like I 'intentionally seek androgyny and masculinity'." She rolled her eyes indulgently when Maura smiled at her softly.

Maura sighed softly, eyes affectionate and warm as she pulled Jane close to her, wrapping her arms around the detective's wiry frame. "Oh, Jane," she hummed, shaking her head affectionately as she dropped another kiss on the woman's mouth, just because she could. "I've never asked you to be anyone but yourself. You are smart, strong, beautiful and dedicated, and most of all, you're an amazing friend. Fancy boarding schools and expensive clothes don't matter to me." She placed a loving kiss on Jane's forehead.

"You matter to me, and that's all I've ever cared about."

Sobering, Jane fixed the woman with a soft look, and reached out to cup Maura's cheek. "I don't know what I did in my life to deserve someone like you. I might not be all those fancy things, but I love you, Maura. I will do anything for you." Jane stroked her thumb down her cheek and smiled meekly. "Babe, my whole world revolves around you."

A wide, happy smile spread across Maura's face, an infectious one as Jane couldn't help but reciprocate as they leaned in for another long, tender kiss. Somewhere in the back of her mind, Jane expected awkwardness, fear and even disgust to manifest somehow, but it didn't. Instead she kissed her best friend – _girl _friend – like she was born to kiss her. Jane moaned in the back of her throat as she pushed Maura back onto the bed, crawling over the blonde's lithe body and settling over her with a husky growl.

"Is this weird to you?" she murmured against Maura's perfect lips, peppering kisses along the ME's jaw as she keened and wriggled under her hold. Falling in love and professing your love to your best friend usually ended up with angry words being exchanged and some heavy duty door slamming, or at least some awkward avoidance. They fit together, her gangly frame and Maura's soft, pliant figure molding together like they had been missing puzzle pieces all along. Jane pressed her lips along Maura's neck. "Because it doesn't feel weird to me."

Maura hummed at her, flexing her hips to accommodate Jane's body between her legs and raked her fingers through the brunette's curls. "I wasn't aware it was supposed to feel weird." She gasped as Jane's mouth moved along her neck, giggling softly as the woman marked her there. "Although I must admit, your self-restraint was something I did not anticipate," she confessed calmly, smiling up at Jane through hooded eyes.

Jane's eyebrow arched. "My self-restraint?" she echoed. Surely her best friend hadn't been _fantasizing _about her.

The blonde smiled up at her demurely. "Well, I always expected you to be the 'love me first, finesse me later' type. It's…thrilling to imagine you dominating someone in bed and growling in that voice of yours -," she gasped halfway when Jane pinned her hands together and held them over her head. She stared up at the smirking woman, smothering a whimper at the predatory look on her best friend's face. "Jane?"

The husky chuckle almost had her wriggling, and Jane smirked down at her. Her dark eyes gleamed with a feral pleasure as she leaned over Maura, lips just barely grazing. "You might want to hold on to something real tight, doc, because I'm about to rock you like a hurricane."

* * *

Jane's husky chuckle sent shivers down Maura's spine; she thrilled at the heat of Jane's body pressed against hers, pinning into the bed in a delicious superiority. She wasn't surprised by the detective's need to dominate her, especially in bed. Maura knew that Jane took pride in her sense of control and authority over her people, and she knew by the promising thrusts of the Italian woman's hips that she wasn't the only one incredibly aroused by the fact.

"Did you know that in some cultures, the women dominate their husbands in bed as a sign of submission to their wives?" she uttered breathlessly, unable to help herself as Jane's mouth moved possessively on the skin of her neck. She flexed her hands beneath the manacle of the detective's stronger grip, a token struggle at best. She wasn't planning on getting free anytime soon.

Jane growled in her throat, dragging her teeth along Maura's collarbone and sinking them into the soft skin. Her tongue moved greedily over the sweet flesh, committing the taste to memory as she slid her hands down Maura's body, cupping the woman's firm ass and tilting her hips upwards into hers.

The kiss robbed her of her breath; there was something about Jane's mouth that seemed to electrocute every fiber of her being, and Maura moaned aloud at the sensations riddling her body. "Jane…," she keened, and the Italian woman above her growled appreciatively. Maura flexed her hips impatiently, sliding up against the coarse fabric of Jane's night-pants; brushing against the friction of her toned hips.

Jane hummed into her mouth, dragging her teeth against Maura's plush lower lip as she sank down just a bare touch; hard enough to send the ME bucking off the bed. "You taste like chocolate." Her husky rumble grated shudders of pleasure down Maura's spine, and Jane smirked out of the corner of her mouth at the blonde's smothered whimper. "I wonder if you taste like that all over."

"That would be highly unlikely; the After Eight I consumed wouldn't traverse into my skin -!" The gasp caught in Maura's throat, thick and stunned as Jane began to kiss her way down her lithe body, worshipping every inch of the ME's pliant skin with her hands and mouth. She palmed and pinched, nipped and sucked and licked every possible patch of skin she could; sliding her hands under Maura's meager chemise and cupping the pebbled nipples reverently.

The dusky nipples were cupped and stroked, teased and pinched by Jane's deft hands as she pushed the chemise up and away from Maura's body. With an impatient growl, the detective gathered the material in her fist and tugged hard, gratified when the chemise fell apart in a loud rip.

"Jane!" Maura gasped, staring up at the woman reproachfully as the brunette merely tugged the material away from her chest and smirked. She frowned up at her lover, pouting more like, but Jane merely shrugged, and dipped her head down. Beyond that, Maura found that she was unable to form cognitive thought.

Hot heat, damp and impatient engulfed her pebbled nipple, and Maura arched into Jane's mouth, keening desperately as she buried her fingers into Jane's dark tresses. A low, pleading moan erupted from the ME's throat, and she flushed with embarrassment as Jane let out a husky chuckle and moved towards her other breast. "Oh, my," Maura breathed; the only thought she could process other than 'Jane is very skilled with her mouth'.

There was a rumbling growl from the woman above her, and Maura gasped quietly when she found her hands manacled over her head once more and Jane glaring down drunkenly at her. "Maura..." The rasp of her name on Jane's mouth wrought shivers along her spine, and the blonde arched her back up pleadingly to the lean shadow of a woman hovering over her like a succubus waiting to devour her.

She was going mad from the anticipation. "Take me, Jane," she gasped. "Make me yours."

The detective's eyes blazed black lust, and she grinned wolfishly down at her conquest. "As you wish, Dr. Isles." With a triumphant snarl, Jane swooped down and laid her claim on the lust-drunk Maura Isles.

* * *

**Eheh. I thought this was going to be the M chapter, but I chickened out and took my time with lots and lots of details.**

**Lots.**


End file.
